


Bad Puppy

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Dom Ignis/Sub Gladio.What it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakface/gifts).



Gladio angled his head back; He didn't have a choice. The leash attached to the leather collar tight around his neck was pulled taut, wrapped around the hand of his master. He ached to touch him, but his master had made sure he wouldn't be able to. His arms had been bound in leather, like gauntlets, outfitted with metal clasps to connect at the wrists, mid-forearm, and just below his elbow. His shoulders ached, his arms pinioned in an awkward position behind him. He tried to shift his legs, but his master had pulled his legs apart and back, tying his ankles to the back legs of the chair. 

"Gladiolus...why the face, pet?"

Gladio snorted through his nose, the ballgag forcing his mouth open preventing him from responding. He felt his dick twitch at hearing his master use his proper name. His master ran a bare thumb over his jawline, and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"You've been so bad lately, pet. I'm glad I finally have the opportunity to punish you." 

His master knew how much hearing those words turned him on. He tried to speak into the gag, and received a pout from his master, who released his leash. He undid the snap clasp on the back of the gag, and pulled it from Gladio's mouth, thumbing the errant saliva away with his thumb. 

"Yes, pet?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Gladio had to consciously close his mouth when he arrived at the hotel room. Ignis sat, cross legged in the chair Gladio would later be bound to. Ignis was clad in a tailored, fitted suit, the outfit he usually wore when he played master. The black slacks fit close to his lithe thighs, hugging his tight ass in a grip usually reserved for Gladio's hands. He slapped a riding crop in his leather gloved palm._

_"Gladio....you've been naughty."_

_He stood, and Gladio saw the tight suit jacket buttoned over his waist. Ignis sauntered over, and shut the door._

_"What ever shall we do with you, Pet...Let's start with those trousers."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio wiggled his underwear clad ass against the chair, difficult without the leverage from his legs. 

"The -face- was because I want to touch you." 

Ignis closed his eyes, and exhaled a quiet sigh. He undid the jacket buttons, and placed it gently on the bed. Gladio looked over Ignis' revealed torso. He wore a white button down shirt, and slowly rolled up his sleeves. He knew Gladio was watching, and he knew it drove him mad when he folded his shirtsleeves up. A black vest broke the plain white of the shirt, accenting his straight torso, and a black tie cut down the center. 

"Is that how you speak to your master, _Gladiolus?_ "

Gladio smirked slightly. Ignis knew Gladio was just trying to bait him into his punishment; he also knew he had the patience and time to burn, to tease his pet. He walked over to Gladio, and swung a long leg over him. Ignis ground their crotches together just slightly enough to tease, before swinging his free leg over and holding himself in a seated position on Gladio's lap. 

He summoned a dagger to his hand with a quick flourish, and yanked Gladio's head back roughly by his hair. 

"Hm?"

Gladio purred quietly, enjoying being yanked by his hair. 

"N-no, Master..."

Ignis released his hair, and rubbed at Gladio's aching scalp with his thumb. 

"That's better." 

Ignis pulled the dagger up, and ran a finger down Gladio's chest. He had ordered Gladio to button his shirt up, however the awkward position of his arms made the already tight shirt look prepared to burst at any moment. He slid the dagger under the button, it barely holding against Gladio's broad chest, and sliced it off. Gladio gasped slightly. 

"Fuck, Iggy...that's hot." 

Ignis scowled at his pet, and sliced off the next button down. He parted the man's shirt, and pinched his nipple, hard. 

"What is my name?" 

"Ah!" Gladio hopped, surprised. "M-Master..." 

"Good pet. I suppose I should reward your behavior...but not yet."

Gladio looked up at Ignis with large sepia puppy eyes. 

Ignis shifted the dagger in his grip. He carefully dragged the tip over Gladio's pec, pressing and cutting just slightly enough to see a faint blood trail. Gladio bit his lip to stifle a noise, half moan, half hiss. Ignis moved the dagger back, and sliced the remainder of the buttons off in one fell movement. 

The master pushed the now open shirt back on the man's shoulders, exposing his torso. Having his arms bound behind him made his broad, tattooed chest jut out. He dipped his head down, and kissed Gladio's nipple, sucking until he felt the little nub grow hard. Ignis slipped two fingers into his pocket, and pulled out a clothes pin between them. Gladio felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

"Ignis, no, you know that drives me--" His protest was cut off by Ignis clamping the pin onto his erect nipple. He struggled against the bindings, and let his head fall into Ignis' shoulder. Gladio growled into his shoulder, breathing hard. "....please...Master." 

Ignis felt Gladio growing hard under him, and rubbed against him once more. The larger man's thighs were tight, ankles wriggling against the ropes. 

"Something wrong?"

Gladio let out a pained chuckle. "N-no, too many things right..." 

Ignis watched his expression, partially between agony and ecstasy, his thick brows raised with his chuckling. 

"Now, there's no such thing." Ignis rolled his hips against Gladio, smirking as he noticed the larger man's shoulders tighten again, fighting the bindings. He yanked the clothespin off of his nipple. 

"Ah! F-fuck, Iggy." 

Ignis let out a sigh. He let the dagger disappate, and climbed off of Gladio's lap. He moved to the bed retrieve the riding crop. 

"Gladiolus, I will not release you until you learn to respect your Master's authority." 

He returned to stand in front of Gladio, and smacked his tender nipple with the riding crop. The bound man bit down on his lip to stifle a moan. 

"Mn...Iggy..."

Ignis sighed again, and smacked him in the abs with the crop. He watched the muscles flex instinctively to soften the blow. This wasn't going to work if he could anticipate the blow coming. He paused in thought, then snapped his fingers. He tucked the riding crop under his belt, and summoned the dagger back to his hand. Gladio watched as he leaned over, and severed the bindings around his ankles. His master pointed at the floor. 

"On your knees." 

Gladio stood, and walked to the spot where his master pointed, collapsing to his knees. Ignis pulled the riding crop out, and prodded Gladio's shoulder blade with it, motioning for him to lower his torso to the floor. It was an awkward position, made moreso by not having his arms to lean on. 

Gladio felt cold metal slip under the side of his underwear. He tried to look back, before realizing what it was. His master had slid the dagger against the flesh of his hip. Ignis sliced through the side of his pet's underwear. He repeated the process on the opposite side, the tight material giving easily under the sharp metal. He let the dagger dissipate, and pulled away the shreds of the man's underthings. He cast them beside Gladio's head, so he could see the remnants. 

 

Ignis repositioned Gladio's legs, spreading them at the knee so his balls dangled almost precariously between his open thighs. 

"What's my name, Gladiolus?"

Gladio paused, weighing his choice. His answer came out teasingly. 

"Iggy." 

Ignis smirked. He brought the riding crop down onto Gladio's muscular ass. 

"What was that?"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. _Ignis_ "

_SMACK_

Gladio purred, and wiggled his hips slightly. 

"Not right? Full name the--" Ignis interrupted his taunt by walking over, and placing his fingers into his pet's mouth. Gladio sucked slightly on the digits, until Ignis removed them. 

He returned to his place behind Gladio, and pressed a finger into his open asshole. 

"Ignis!" Gladio moaned out, surprised at the intrusion. Ignis aimed the riding crop, and tapped the dangling testicles with it. 

"O-oh...Ignis Scientia...." 

_Thwap!_

Another smack to his testicles. Gladio moaned into the carpet, and Ignis pushed another digit into his asshole. 

"I'm sorry, Pet, I didn't quite hear that." 

Gladio tried to rock back, and push the fingers deeper into himself. Ignis rewarded him with a hard smack to his asscheek with the crop. 

"Gladiolus" Ignis sang his pet's name as he ran the tip of the crop down his erect shaft, and watched him shudder. 

"Ah..." 

Ignis smacked his cock with the riding crop, resulting in a slight hop from his pet, and pre-cum dotting the floor beneath him. 

"M-master, please." Gladio shifted his shoulders, and wiggled his bound arms. "Please let me touch you." 

Ignis pulled his fingers from the man's ass, patting an asscheek. 

"Very well, Pet."

Ignis pulled Gladio to his feet by the leash, and led him to the bed. He sat on the edge, and pointed to the floor.

"Kneel, Pet." 

Gladio went to his knees in front of his master, and sat on his calves to make himself comfortable. His master undid his belt, and slipped his pants down his thighs. 

Gladio immediately noticed the dark blue lace thong barely covering Ignis' dick. Ignis ran a finger down his own length, biting at his bottom lip seductively, and looking at Gladio. 

"Gladio...do you want to touch me...?"

Gladio tugged furiously. Having three clasps binding the gauntlets together prevented him from getting the leverage to break free from them. 

"I want to fuck you into the bed, Ig...Master."

Ignis rubbed the front of the lace thong, and moaned quietly at the sensation. Gladio looked like he wanted to pounce on him, and take him right there, bindings be damned. Ignis tugged at the leash, brought Gladio's face to his crotch. He slid the front of the thong down enough to free his dick. Gladio bowed his head, and took half of Ignis' shaft into his mouth without prompting. 

Ignis kept Gladio's leash taut as the larger man sucked at his dick. He made a small noise of discontent, and stood, carefully making sure not to disturb Gladio. 

"This isn't quite right, pet..." Ignis snaked his fingers into Gladio's hair, and held his head still. He pulled his hips back, and thrust slowly into Gladio's mouth. He heard a muffled noise from his pet, who swallowed his gag reflex down as Ignis pulled back, and gently rolled his hips up and back, fucking his pet's mouth.

Ignis struggled to keep his composure as Gladio sucked at the shaft in his mouth, continuing to roll his hips. 

"Hhnnn...Gladio...hah..." Ignis' felt his stomach muscles tighten, and tugged at Gladio's hair around his fingers. His felt his orgasm shuddered through him, making his legs weak. Gladio breathed hard through his nose, swallowing Ignis' seed, and trying not to gag at the sudden ejaculation into the back of his throat.

Ignis pulled out of Gladio's mouth. Gladio looked up and him with loving eyes, as his master ran a thumb over his lips, wiping away saliva and a bit of cum. Gladio kissed Ignis' thumb as it was swept over his lips. 

"Damn your mouth, pet." He pulled the front of the thong back up, as well as his trousers around his hips. He continued as he leaned over to undo the clasps holding the leather gauntlets together. He started at the top, releasing the clasp under the man's elbows. 

"I hadn't intended to finish in your mouth." 

He undid the middle clasp. Gladio wiggled his separated forearms, trying to ease the aching in his muscles. 

"What did you 'intend' to do?" He planted a kiss on his master as he leaned over him. 

"Ah, I was planning on finishing on you." 

Ignis released the final clasp, and Gladio immediately wrapped his arms around his master's midsection. 

"Guess we'll have to wait until you're ready again. In the mean time..." 

Gladio tightened his grip, and stood, easily picking up his master. He tossed him back onto the bed with a satisfying winded noise from the man. 

"Where did that riding crop get off to?"


End file.
